Impulsivity
by Z's Athena
Summary: She'd done it on sheer impulse. She didn't even know what got into her when she decided to do it: one moment she was standing at the sidelines, the next she was... /SasuSaku. Spoilers for Chapter 685. One-shot./


**Author's Note: **I'm aliiiiiive~ :D Hi, guys! It's been a long time, hasn't it? In case anyone's wondering where I've been, the gist of it is that I was pre-occupied with internship and then graduating from university then reviewing for my licensure exam and then passing (teehee! :3) and then catching up on a few shows and fanfiction while living the (bum) life. Yep, busy me. Haha! So basically this idea came to me after lurking around in Tumblr immediately post-release of Chapter 685 so naturally, it doesn't follow canon-verse from 686 onwards. But I was just so inspired by that chapter; I mean, what SasuSaku stan wouldn't, right? :D Anyway, I'm also kinda ashamed because Sakura doesn't turn out as badass here as she did in the manga, but meh. I promised to get back to writing as soon as things mellowed down so this is exactly what I'm doing right now. Also, despite being busy, I was still able to follow SS Month 2014 so I know about the prompts and stuff, but since I couldn't be bothered to write back then, I just stashed away those prompts in the back of my head until I had the time; hence, my usage of the prompt despite it not being SSM anymore. xD Happy reading! ;)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all related characters rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Cover art not mine, either; credits to annria2002.

**Inspired by: **SasuSaku month's day 10 prompt, "Impulsive" and by Chapter 685 *heart*

**Warning(s): **Spoilers for Chapter 685; probably slight OOC as well.

* * *

**Impulsivity**

_By Zagoorian Athena_

* * *

She'd done it on sheer impulse. She didn't even know what got into her when she decided to do it, really. One moment she was standing at the sidelines, eyes focused as her two teammates—_her boys_—fought together to protect the world they lived in and, in a way that was expected and unexpected at the same time, won, successfully sealing Kaguya and Black Zetsu away. Of course, it went without saying that the two of them were a little worse for wear by the time the smoke cleared, but they were _alive_ and they had _won_, and Sakura can't remember the last time she felt so truly, indescribably happy and relieved.

Slowly the world around them shifted to transport them back to the original battlefield, where the four revived Hokage stood dumbstruck, totally unaware of everything that had just occurred. The cocoon-like objects hanging from the tree of life then started dropping one by one and the Sandaime was quick to put everyone's worries to rest by stating that the dropped bodies nearest to him were breathing, just passed out from massive chakra depletion courtesy of having it drained out of them.

Sakura barely had the time to take in any of those, though, for she was hurriedly making her way to Naruto and Sasuke who were both on their knees from sheer fatigue after the immense battle. Once she was close enough, Naruto took notice of her presence and gave her the brightest smile she'd ever seen on him but not before assuring her that he was fine and that she should go look at the teme first.

Giving him a nod along with a smile of her own, she turned to the recently-confirmed last member of the Uchiha clan and took wary steps towards him.

To be completely honest with herself, she wasn't sure what to think of him at that moment. When she and Obito had traveled dimensions in order to bring him back, the excessive amount of chakra she spent took a toll on her and she nearly collapsed had it not been for Sasuke catching her in the nick of time. After a few minutes of rest, though, wherein she managed to regain just enough chakra for the return trip, she stood straighter, begrudgingly leaving her spot in Sasuke's arms to notify her companions that she was good to go. The older Uchiha gave her a worried look, doubtful if she really had enough energy to last for one more trip, but the younger Uchiha was having none of it—he scoffed in the typical Uchiha manner and promptly stated that she was 'stupid' and that he 'could take it from here'. But the kunoichi was just as stubborn as him that one time and straight up told him that he needed to save his energy for the battle. She assured them both that she was fine; and if judging by her sudden spunkiness to show Sasuke how much she was capable of meant something, then perhaps she really could last at least one more trip.

Needless to say her knees buckled as soon as they stepped foot in the dimension where everyone else was at, and for the second time Uchiha Sasuke caught her just in time. Deducing that she probably couldn't even stand up on her own, he bent down and placed one hand under her knees to carry her to where Kakashi was. Despite the obvious lack of energy, Sakura still had it in her to blush albeit minutely and Sasuke pretended not to notice for this was neither the time nor the place to have such thoughts. He handed her over to Kakashi who promised to take care of her for the meantime, not like he needed to say it out loud anyway. But before walking off to the battlefield where Naruto seemed to be doing a good job of distracting Kaguya, he muttered in a voice so soft that Sakura, who was all but ready to pass out at that point, wasn't sure if she heard him correctly, "Get some rest. Someone's going to have to heal me when all of this is done." But him stopping in his tracks was enough proof to Sakura that yes, she had indeed heard right, and it was all she could do to keep herself at least awake to watch how things would unfold.

Sakura took slow steps to the Uchiha, unsure whether everything that had happened between them a few hours ago actually meant something or if he had said those things in the heat of the moment. When the pink-haired kunoichi reached her teammate, his head was hung low and he was clutching at his eye but didn't seem to be under any distress.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called out quietly.

"Hn," came his usual reply.

Sakura smiled a little at that, glad that he replied at the very least. She took more confident strides until she reached his side and knelt beside him. "Here, let me take a look…"

Surprisingly, Sasuke wasn't as beat down as she expected: a few broken ribs, a shattered patella, a couple of fractures on the arms and legs, a dozen muscle contusions, and some gashes along his torso—yup, she had definitely expected worse.

She took her time healing him upon realizing that Naruto wouldn't need her medical assistance as he was already up and about checking on the conditions of their comrades. Her warm chakra flowed soothingly throughout his body, making him feel relaxed if only just a bit. Her hands glided professionally across his abdomen and then to his arms then to his lower extremities before moving to his eyes to check on their status.

Sasuke was quiet throughout the entire process, but that was something to be expected of him anyway. As Sakura hovered above him in order to get better leverage while examining his Sharingan, her eyes wandered to the thin aristocratic lips of his that seemed to be permanently etched into a scowl. She allowed a part of her mind to wonder what those perfect set of lips would feel like against her own—she'd been dreaming of them through most of her adolescent and early teenage years, and stopped when he left the village, only to think of them again years later at their current situation. To his credit, Sasuke didn't seem to notice on which particular part of his face her eyes were trained on.

A few moments later, Sakura was done treating him and he seemed almost good as new in spite of the fact that Sakura didn't even have that much time to recuperate. In any case, Sasuke thanked her quietly and moved to get up, but a slender arm shot up and held on to his shoulder before a soft set of lips came crashing against his own.

Too dumbfounded to even act (Sasuke thinks it was fatigue that slowed his reaction time that instance), the Uchiha didn't even have much time to process what was happening before Sakura stood up and briskly walked away from him to where Tsunade was. The kiss didn't even last that long—a few seconds, at best, but it was enough to leave him speechless with a barely-there blush creeping onto his cheeks. Sasuke stared at her retreating back for a few more moments before his thoughts finally came up to him and he quickly slipped his aloof façade back on. However, he did concede, deep in his mind, of course, that he quite liked the feeling of Sakura's soft lips against his own and that _maybe_ he could get more of those next time.

'But then, that would have to wait for another time,' he thought as ninjas swarmed around him and ordered him to stay put as ordered by the Raikage who was adamant in having the Uchiha killed despite all his valiant efforts only a few moments ago. Tsunade quickly stepped in, of course, before anything could really be done, and requested for a Kage meeting to discuss Uchiha Sasuke's status among other political post-war agenda. He discreetly watched as Sakura glanced at him worriedly from afar as the shinobi from earlier bound his arms in chakra-draining ropes and herded him over to another location. Regardless of what they decided upon that meeting, though, Sasuke was at least sure of one thing: he just wanted to return to Konoha.

After all, he had another goal to work on.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are love, especially if you'd want to send one as a gift to me for being a licensed professional now. Haha! Oh, and congratulate me as well because I finally came around to writing a fic within the Narutoverse. :)) First non-AU I did in a while. Yay me!


End file.
